Shopping carts are relatively well known in the art, and are configured in a wide variety of forms. Typical shopping carts comprise a metal frame, four rolling casters that support the metal frame, and an attached basket that is formed from either metal or plastic.
As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,413 to Rehrig discloses a plastic basket for use with a cart having front and rear baskets. The patent states that the baskets are manufactured from a plastic material. The rear basket is positioned behind the front basket and may be secured to horizontal frame of the cart chassis by bolts or other fastening means such as rivets. A child seat may be molded as a solid part for carrying a logo or advertisement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,741 discloses a shopping cart having a foam pad on which young children can sit. The pad can display indicia such as a character or advertisement.
FIG. 1 (which corresponds to FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,364) is a perspective view of a prior art plastic shopping cart 10. FIG. 2 (which corresponds to FIG. 2 of the '364 patent) is an exploded view of the cart 10. A decoration badge may be formed in a close-out panel or in a front portion of a bottom carrier of the cart via an insert molding technique.
The plastic shopping cart 10 comprises a number of distinct components, each of which is formed from a moldable material such as, for example, a thermoplastic resin via an injection molding process. Forming the shopping cart 10 in this manner provides a sturdy, stable structure for transporting heavy goods or products, as well as small children. The plastic shopping cart 10 is comprised of easily replaceable components, which reduces the cost of maintenance. In addition, because the components are plastic, the plastic shopping cart will not rust, and may be recycled after the useful life of the cart has expired.
The plastic shopping cart 10 includes a base assembly 12 that includes two swivel caster wheels 14 and 16, two fixed caster wheels 18 and 19, and a chassis 20. The caster wheels are affixed to the chassis 20 by means of suitable fasteners, to enable the plastic shopping cart 10 to be easily maneuvered, and are designed to support loads of up to several hundred pounds. In one embodiment, four screws are utilized to secure each caster wheel to the chassis 20. The base assembly 12 also includes a bottom carrier 22, two close-out panels 24 and 26, and a cross-member 28, all of which are secured to the chassis 20. The bottom carrier 22 provides the shopping cart 10 with additional space for the undercarriage storage of goods.
A plastic basket 30 is mounted on the base assembly 12 as shown. In the illustrated embodiment, eight fasteners such as, for example, screws are utilized to secure the plastic basket 30 onto an upper surface 32 of the chassis 20. A handle 34 is attached to an upper, rear portion of the plastic basket 30 to allow a user to move the plastic shopping cart over the ground.
The plastic shopping cart 10 also includes a gate and seat assembly 36 that is pivotably attached to the plastic basket at apertures 38 and 40. In the illustrated embodiment, the gate and seat assembly 36 includes a swing gate 42, two aluminum rods 44 and 46, a back rest 48, seat bracket 50, a seat 52, and a flip top 54. The back rest 48 is pivotable with respect to the swing gate 42 about the axis of aluminum rod 46. The seat 52 and the flip top 54 are pivotable about the axis of aluminum rod 44.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,085 discloses a disposable shopping cart handle sanitary cover. A topmost layer of the sanitary cover is removable for exposing another layer therebeneath for providing a sanitary surface to be gripped by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,289 discloses a shopping cart painted with an antibacterial powder paint composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,443,295 discloses a media enhanced shopping cart system. In an embodiment, substantially the entire cart is made of plastic. A basket 20, a frame 30 and a base tray 50 are all made of plastic, and minor components, such as screws or other connectors, the wheels 37 and 38, and the like may be made of plastic or a metal. In an embodiment, the plastic used in the cart 10 comprises a high-density polyethylene (“HDPE”). The plastic is flame retardant and, in an embodiment, includes MICROBAN™, a product to inhibit the growth of bacteria, which aids in keeping the cart 10 cleaner.
Published U.S. patent application 2002/0092132 discloses a semi-rigid protective sleeve for a substantially cylindrical handle of a shopping cart. The sleeve is made up of a thin sheet of material, preferably anti-bacterial polypropylene, of sufficient size to surround the handle. The sleeve has a first and second longitudinal edge to releasably conform to the handle. The edges are preferably notched to accommodate any protrusions of the handle. The sleeve is suitable for use as an advertising vehicle.
Published U.S. patent application 2005/0214350 discloses a shopping cart handle which is covered by a monofilament sheet and/or multi-layered sheet with the antimicrobial Triclosan, and/or antimicrobial Microban incorporated therein.
Published U.S. patent application 2007/0152410 discloses a seat liner for use in a shopping cart. The liner may display advertisements thereon.
Published U.S. patent application 2011/0018249 discloses a molded plastic shopping cart including ion-releasing surfaces having antimicrobial efficacy. The ion-releasing material is integrated into the molded plastic during production.
Published U.S. patent application 2011/0065804 discloses electrodeposited metallic finishes for articles including shopping carts. The finishes include antimicrobial agents.
Other related U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,395,219; 6,448,305 and 7,101,505.
FIG. 3 is a top plan view of a prior art small child plastic seat of a plastic shopping cart. The seat has a warning printed thereon with a single color ink. One problem associated with such a seat is that the ink warning can be easily scrapped off or damaged. Also, such seats typically have high scrap rates, and are expensive to make, at least in part, due to high labor costs.